


Téléfonne

by Sunflower_Prescott



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_Prescott/pseuds/Sunflower_Prescott
Summary: Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette saloperie moldue ? Comment ça marchait ? Ou quand Drago Malefoy se retrouve avec un téléphone portable entre les mains.





	Téléfonne

Cela faisait bien dix minutes que Drago tournait et retournait dans tous les sens l'objet que lui avait offert Seamus. Le petit blondinet surexcité lui avait expliqué que c'était quelque chose pour qu'ils puissent communiquer et lui avait, bien évidemment, fais un cours complet de comment s'en servir, mais le fils Malefoy avait déjà tout oublier de ce que lui avait dit son petit-ami -c'était de la faute de ce dernier aussi, si ses lèvres n'étaient pas aussi attirantes il l'aurait peut-être écouté au lieu de les regarder durant tout le moment où il lui avait fait ses explications. Quoiqu'il en soit il se retrouvait avec ce petit objet carré dont il ne se rappelait plus bien le nom ( était-ce un fonnatel ? Un télifonne ? Non un téléfonne, voilà c'était ça ! ), n'ayant aucune idée de comment s'en servir. Soudain le téléfonne se mit à vibrer entre ses mains et, par surprise, Drago le lâcha, tentant de l'étouffer sous un coussin de son lit pour ne pas que le bruit n'alerte ses parents. Lorsque l'objet se fut un peu calmé il le retira et pu lire sur l'écran :

« un appel manqué : Seamus »

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, légèrement ennuyé d'avoir prit peur pour rien et de ne pas avoir répondu à son petit-ami -De toute manière il n'aurait pas pu puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Après plusieurs minutes à tenter de déceler les mystères de l'objet moldu dont il avait de nouveau oublier le nom, Drago finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit, le dit-objet dans sa main. Il avait tenté de faire un effort et de s'intéresser à quelque chose qu'avait créé ces imbéciles de moldus, mais Finnigan devrait bien lui accorder que ces êtres purement inférieurs étaient bien trop compliqués. Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses réflexions, se demandant comment Seamus allait réagir au retour des vacances, après ne pas avoir pu communiquer avec lui durant deux longs mois, l'objet carré se remit à vibrer et, par réflexe, le blond l'envoya valser contre son mur. Le téléfonne ( ça y est il avait retrouvé le nom ), s'était écrasé et détruit en plusieurs petit bout de plastique. Drago avait alors fixé l'objet brisé d'un œil blasé, se remémorant les paroles de Seamus.

« Fais y attention c'est très cher ! »

Après réflexion, il allait lui en vouloir.


End file.
